


Samsung the cupid

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Jaemin was on a vacation with his classmates and donghyuck was texting with him every day. Mostly about mark and well, mark. But it was okay, jaemin was used to donghyuck crying over mark. It was perfectly fine as long as he was talking with jaemin. And that was what he was exactly doing anyway. Right?





	Samsung the cupid

Duckie: I didn't know someone can be so breathtaking before i met him. Like, how...can he be so.....ugh idk a word to describe him.

Nana: ????

Duckie: Why are you ?????'ing me for bitch you know who i'm talking about.

Nana: I honestly don't know hyuckkie

Duckie: jaemin istg why are you so dumb for? Why the hell jeno even likes you?

Nana: i'm not

Duckie: you're not what? Dumb? Oh hell yeah you are jaem

Nana: *typing*

Nana: *deleting*

Nana: *typing*

Duckie: ??? Bitch what??

Nana: you have a crush on someone?

Duckie: jaemin i

Duckie: swear

Duckie: to

Duckie: god

Duckie: how the fuck teachers love you so much when you are a total idiot.

Nana: *typing*

Nana: *deleting*

Nana: *typing*

Nana: hey!

Duckie: you aren't so good at writing comebacks to me today huh jaeminnie? What happened to my bad bitch? Did cat got your tongue sweetheart?

*5 minutes later*

Duckie: nana are you okay?

Nana: yes i'm fine

Nana: im

Nana: im fine

Duckie: *gasps* oh dear god you actually used ' for once in your life. Is it a dream? Is it a fantasyyyyy

Nana: that song doesnt go like that

Duckie: since when do you care about the lyrics i use? We always make them up when we forget the actual lyrics anyway

Duckie: hey are you really sure you are fine nana?

Nana: yeah i am fine

Duckie: are you sure? Something happened? Normally you would text me differently like, idk with annoying amounts of emojies and more lively. Are you okay baby? Did jeno do something?

Duckie: do i have to cut his balls off while painfully choking him?

Nana: donghyuck oh my goodness no!

Nana: why would jeno hurt me?

Nana: did i ever complained to you about jeno???

Duckie: of course you did what kinda question is that sjdhdjs

Nana: yeah? What did i say tho?

Duckie: you really do have the memory of a fish i cant believe you

Duckie: but just to re-remind your dumbass again. You said "he is too perfect to be human im telling you hyuckkie. I swear to god he is sculptured by gods themselves specially. How thE FUCK can he be like that? He is either not human, a fairy, or he is in illumunati and is a perfectly remade clon." Which tbh got me worried when you started talking about illumunati cause bitch you know fbi is watching our texts what if we get killed?????

Nana: fbi do not watch out texts

Duckie: how tf would you know dummy

Nana: with all the guilty people they are watching on, i dont think they will feel they need to check two gay best friend's texts

Duckie: .....it actually makes sense

Duckie: who tf are you and what have you done to my baby nana??

Nana: can't i make sense for once?????

Duckie: ooooh you sound like you are offended

Nana: cause i am!

Duckie: awww overreacting. Thats my nana♡♡♡♡♡

Nana: its getting late btw you should sleep

Duckie: lmao since when you dont wanna stay up at night and gossip

Nana: since tonight. I want you to have a good sleep tonight duckie

Duckie: awww you are so sweet nana♡♡

Duckie: i wish mark was like that to me too :( but he is a blind ass dummy to my love :(

Duckie: ugh whatever

Duckie: love u nana good night bby♡♡♡

Nana: good night hyuckkie

*duckie is offline*

Nana: wait 

nana: WHAT DID YOU SAY???

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The reason why donghyuck and jaemin were texting instead of talking on the phone or just simply staying over in one of their houses(since their houses were very very close) was because jaemin(and mark)(and some other people from school) went on a vacation. Why donghyuck didn't go too? Because he was so fucking sick that his nose had became a never stopping waterfall of snot and he looked like a mess. And he would never ever EVER let mark lee, his dear crush to see him like that. Over his dead body.

But he still had his eyes on the prize(mark). He asked jaemin to watch mark closely while he was away and of course jaemin being the bestest best friend he is accepted it. He said he will even ruin the moment if mark has any romantic times with anyone in the group. "No one can flirt with my baby pudu's man and stay pretty. Bitches gonna get that smol fist dont u worry bby"

Now he was spending his days texting jaemin and sometimes facetiming with him. The place they went looked so so pretty that donghyuck cursed at this damn sickness he had. There were SAKURA TREES for god's sake and donghyuck was so weak for sakura. Blame his aesthetic loving ass but he would get on that plane with jaemin if he knew there will be sakura trees. Mark lee couldn't see him with a hoodie and a face mask on him anyway.

At day two jaemin said yeri tried to flirt with mark,oh of-fucking-course she did, but jaemin 'accidently' spilt some of his cocktail on her and she had to go back to her room to change her clothes.

At day three jaemin said koeun also tried to flirt with mark, this time, out of pure coincidence, a piece of already chewed gum got stuck on her hair. Jaemin tried his everything to 'help' her but he ended up cutting her hair. Jaemin said "poor girlie i'm so sorry but you know we had no other chance than cutting that gum out of your hair. But don't worry it will grow back fast im sure." And donghyuck could imagine the sickingly sweet smile jaemin faked while saying these. 

It was day four when yeri and koeun asked mark to dance with them at the party and tried to grind on him. Both of them. BOTH. It was again only pure luck that jaemin happened to pass beside them and accidently pushed them both to the tiny pool beside them. It was one of those little pools just used as decoration but it still got them both very wet.

Donghyuck snorted a laugh when at day five jaemin said 'someone' changed yeri and koeun's clothes with literal grandma clothes. He tried to help them find new clothes but oh dear, shopping was so expensive there. They tried to make the clothes look at least a bit good by trying to change them but they had no tools to do that. Where the hell the scissors was? Well it lookes like they were stuck with those clothes. Such a bad luck.

There were five more days left for the vacation and donghyuck couldn't wait what other tricks jaemin will pull to protect his best friend's man. Oh how much he loved jaemin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duckie: i miss wuuu :(

Nana: are you doing aegyo???

Duckie: nana donghyuckkie misses wuuu >~<

Nana: i miss you too hyuckkie

Duckie: awww baby♡♡♡♡

Duckie: how is mark doing today? Are the double b's still trying to get him?

Nana: double b's?

Duckie: yeri and koeun. Are they still all over my man? Or are you keep ruining their plans lol

Nana: ruining their plans?

Nana: oh

Nana: oh jesus donghyuck

Duckie: what?

Nana: you

Nana: oh my god

Duckie: can you pls say what u wanna say

Nana: .......

Nana: they dont...uhm flirt? With mark today

Duckie: they learnt their lesson u think sjdhdhdb

Nana: yeah i think

Nana: to be honest i caught them cuddling last night

Duckie: oooh suspicious

Duckie: what if they have a crush on each other but says they like mark just to make other one jelly?

Duckie: my god what a good fic idea

Duckie: should i write it???

Nana: write what?

Duckie: the fic

Nana: fic?

Duckie: the fucking fanfiction jaemin

Duckie: what do they make u drink there? I want some of it

Nana: oh yeah the fic

Nana: yeah write that it will be epic

Duckie: sjsjsjs who tf even use "epic" anymore

Duckie: but yeah i gotta write that

Duckie: ok jaeyong or dotae?

Nana: who?

Duckie: jaemin istg stop testing me.

Nana: how about jaeyong?

Duckie: hmm perfect. Tae and jae do look like dumbasses who would do that shit

Nana: wait are you talking about taeyong and jaehyun from ntc?

Duckie: *nct

Duckie: and yes of course

Duckie: look i know you listened them once but jaemin hear me out they r so GOOD

Duckie: maybe im in love with xuxi ♡-♡

Nana: dont you have a crush on mark?!

Duckie: yeah

Duckie: but like its wong yukhei he DESERVES appreciation

Nana: who the heck is yukhei?

Duckie: its xuxi's other name

Nana: oh

Nana: i bet he isnt as handsome as mark anyway.

Duckie: awww you want me to stay loyal to markie

Duckie: thats cute

Duckie: but u talking like i can ever get over mark fucking lee. Ugh he is making my heart go BOOM BOOM POW

Nana: sjsbsjdjdjdj

Duckie: jaemin?

Nana: that is cute

Duckie: yeah ikr butterflies plays twister in my stomach when i see him thats so cute

Nana: ajsjsjsjsjd

Duckie: istg they give u some weird shit there

Duckie: dont drink anything red! Red is evil!

Nana: thats your fave color

Duckie: yeah so? Your point?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaemin said the girls surprisingly didn't flirt with mark today. Maybe donghyuck was right. Maybe they were really using mark to make each other jealous. Who knows? He also said he had a feeling that even if the girls tried to make a move on mark again he wouldnt join them this time. Donghyuck asked how the hell jaemin would know this. Jaemin said he just had that feeling.

Then they talked about anything and everything. It felt like they never talked that much before. Which was weird because they had been such close friends since their first year in high school. But now talking(well, texting) with jaemin was making donghyuck feel like he was talking with someone new. Wait what if someone stole his phone????? 

Oh nahhh who would ever stole his phone? Jaemin would never let anyone do it too. He would beat their ass. Maybe donghyuck was feeling like that because he was sick and his brain wasn't working well thanks to that shit.

Before they went to bed jaemin sent some of the photos he took that day and they were mostly sakura trees. "I know you love sakura a lot hyuckkie" jaemin said and donghyuck sent him a "i love you bitch wtf im so emotional rn" with teary eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the night of eight day when donghyuck literally begged jaemin to facetime him. He missed jaemin so damn much and he needed to see his face. But jaemin said he dropped his phone yesterday and his front cam wasn't working anymore. Donghyuck said even if he just hears his voice that would be fine. Then added "and you gotta see my make up rn jaemin. Im slaying this look. Sick bitch donghyuck who? I only know bad bitch donghyuck."

Donghyuck wasn't wearing anything special. Just his baby blue pyjamas and fluffy socks. His hair was probably a mess but damn his make up was so good.

"Hey there dummy" he said when jaemin answered his call. 

Of course jaemin's screen was pure black so donghyuck pouted a bit.

"You weren't kidding. Your cam is really dead."

A message popped up in donghyuck's phone suddenly.

'Yeah i'm sorry'

"Wait why don't you just answer by talking?" Donghyuck asked and got another message.

'I just noticed the sound of the phone got damaged too. I tried talking but it doesn't work :('

"Oh no that's bad" donghyuck said, his pouts got deeper.

'Stop doing that'

"Doing what?"

'Pouting'

"Awww jaeminnie got sad? Its okay nana it's fine. Oh oh wait lemme show you my make up fully." Donghyuck said and turned on the lights.

"How do i look?"

'You are so beautiful'

'It aint fair'

Donghyuck giggled and turned the lights off.

"Are you jealous that i bought that one highlighter you wanted?"

'Yeah sure'

Donghyuck giggled even more.

"We'll share it i promise. Only one was left, limited editions suck you know, so i had to buy it. But we'll share it really."

'I love you'

"Awww nana baby i love you too" donghyuck said, making different hearts with his hands.

Suddenly the call was ended. Donghyuck was left with his lockscreen looking back at him.

Duckie: are you ok? What happened??

Nana: im sorry the connection is pretty bad here :(

Duckie: oh :(

Duckie: its ok we can talk here ^-^

Nana: yeah we can ^-^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nana: they are dating

Nana: oh my god yeri and koeun are really dating

Nana: how did you know????

Duckie: oh nana baby baby baby. Don't you know love is my best interest? Cupid is shaking in his boots since lee donghyuck born

Nana: i dont think you are THAT good at love hyuckkie

Duckie: oh dont make me laugh. Im not the one who is crushing on someone else too while i have a bf

Duckie: wait was it too harsh to say?

Duckie: bby im sowwy :(

Nana: wait a crush??? Whomst?!!

Duckie: renjun? From your chinese and art classes? The boy who 'looks like a fucking angel'?

Nana: oh SHIT

Duckie: what? What did jeno do???

Nana: oh he definetely will do something about it. For sure.

Duckie: ????

Nana: i gotta go now

Duckie: why?

Nana: will do something with jeno

Duckie: oooooohhhh

Nana: no! Not like that!

Duckie: i know im just kidding

Duckie: good night then nana♡♡

Nana: good night honey♡♡

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Donghyuck biiiiiiiiiitttccchh"

"Jaemin?? What-why are you calling me from this number? What is going on?"

To be honest donghyuck wasn't going to answer the call coming from an unknown number but now he was glad he answered it.

"Im dating with jeno AND renjun djdjdjdjdjdd bitch im so HAPPY"

"Oh OH NANA BABY I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!! YOU DID GET THEM TIGER!! THATS MY BABY!"

"I KNOW!!! SHIT I DONT KNOW WHERE JENO LEARNT FROM BUT HE SAID HE KNOWS I LIKE RENJUN AND GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!"

"WHAT?!"

"HE SAID HE LIKES RENJUN TOO. HE SAID WHY DONT WE ASK HIM TO DATE US. AND RENJUN FUCKING ACCEPTED. IM GONNA DIE IM DJDHDJDHD"

"BITCH DHDHDHDHDHHDJSHSSH"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nana: hey

Duckie: babyyyyy♡♡♡

Duckie: how is it going with your bfs??

Nana: oh its going great. We sit on the couch and eat each other's faces for HOURS

Duckie: awww bby im sowft

Duckie: wait why did u call me on a different number today??

Nana: *typing*

Nana: *deleting*

Nana: *typing*

Nana: my battery died so i used the phone in the hotel

Duckie: ooh so thats why

Nana: yeah

Duckie: i was worried for a sec i thought u lost ur phone

Nana: nah i got it secured in my hands

Duckie: you better lol

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group was going to come back from the vacation today. Donghyuck was lying on his bed, waiting for his best friend to come back. Everything was going normal. As usual. Even the way the birds were chirping.

Until his room's door opened and donghyuck looked up to see who came in. He was expecting jaemin to come visit him of course. But it was not jaemin. It was mark fucking lee fucking minhyung.

"Hey"

"Uh hey mark. How are you?" Donghyuck said, trying to cover his embarassing pyjamas with the bed sheets.

"I'm fine. How about you? You seemed very sick the last time i saw you."

"Oh i'm fine. I guess. I mean i am! I just....yeah."

Mark chuckled and sat down to the chair on the other side of the room.

"That's good. Uhm i actually came here for another reason too."

"Oh? For what?"

"You see i have a crush on someone."

"Oh"

"I had been crushing on him since the first year."

"....oh"

"I never knew how to approach him cause he looked too good for me. I felt like i can't have someone so beautiful. Like i'm not allowed too."

Donghyuck was just nodding at this point. Why the fuck mark had to come here and talk about his damn crush? Just to hurt donghyuck? Just to push a digger into his heart???

"But now i feel like i can finally confess him. I can finally tell him how i feel for him. How my heart beats everytime i see him or how i don't know what to do everytime he is close to me."

"Uh yeah that sounds good. I mean you should confess him. Thats good."

"Right? I thought the same. I think he should know." Mark said, rolling the chair closer to the bed where donghyuck was "i think i should've confess him a lot earlier than now."

"Uhm-"

Donghyuck didn't know what to say and he thanked whoever was calling him in his head for calling him right at this second.

"Yes?"

"Is mark with you right now hyuckkie?"

"Nana? Uh yeah he is?" Donghyuck said, looking at mark awkwardly.

"Okay good. Tell him he is responsible for my phone bill for this month."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean he used it for so long and used it a LOT so he should take responsibility."

"Jaemin i don't understand what do yo-oh" it hit donghyuck up when he saw mark's little smirk while holding jaemin's phone in his hands

"I'm guessing you finally got what is going on so I'll leave you two alone and go take care of my own boyfriends. Just tell mark to pay for my bill and oh! Kiss him you fool!" Jaemin said and ended the call.

Donghyuck was frozen. He looked at mark with wide eyes. His throat was so damn dry and he was holding the phone maybe a bit too tightly.

"I-it was you? I-i was talking with you all this long?"

Mark smiled and got even closer to donghyuck.

"Yes. I didn't even think about it actually. Like, i didn't plan it or anything. Jaemin and i have same phones you know. Same brand, same colour, same size. So while returning back to our hotel rooms we accidently took the wrong phone with us and you happened to text me, well to jaemin actually, right when i entered my room. At first i hesitated about playing along as jaemin. But you talked like you like someone, romantically, and i had to use this chance to learn who you like. Even thought it was risky and it was going to hurt me to know. I kinda forced jaemin to let me keep his phone."

"How did he even agree?" Donghyuck asked, finally finding his voice back.

"Let's just say i spent half of my pocket money to him." Mark said, stracting the back of his head. "But it worth it." He said again, leaning to donghyuck's face. "I finally can confess you."

"Y-you-"

"Donghyuck" mark said and cupped donghyuck's cheeks, caressing them gently.

"I like you. I like you so freaking much. It can even be love at this point. Who am i kidding it is love. I love you. I love you more than i ever loved anyone. I love you." 

Donghyuck shivered when mark kissed his forehead and sobbed out his reply.

"I love you too"

Mark leaned back to look at donghyuck.

"You are so damn beautiful hyuck" he said and got pulled closer by donghyuck.

Donghyuck's fingers were on mark's neck when he pulled him to their first kiss.

It was sweet and so, so soft. Mark was kissing him as if he was made out of glass and donghyuck never felt that good and that...happy.

God he was so happy.

Embarassed also because he was talking about mark TO mark.

But still, even that couldn't shadow his happiness.

Mark broke the kiss just to say "it's not fair" but donghyuck giggled and kissed him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Soooo"

Donghyuck looked down at mark who was lying on the grass with him, head is on donghyuck's lap, donghyuck caressing his hair.

They found this calm and quiet spot under the tree a few days ago and it already became their favorite place to go. It was just so peaceful to sit there and listen the sound of leaves shaking.

"So?"

"Do you still think i'm breathtaking?"

Donghyuck blushed so hard that even though they were resting under the shadow of the tree mark could still see his red cheeks.

"S-shut up" donghyuck said and tried to push his laughing boyfriend away from his lap.

Mark's laughters got even sweeter when donghyuck mumbled "yes i do" softly.

Mark thanked samsung for causing an accident between jaemin and him once again. 

Who knew it could make two people get together?


End file.
